


Dimensions

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Like, Young Veins
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Kissing, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross sees all of his girlfriends in two dimensions, but Brendon is multidimensional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a little scatterbrained and weird, but I like it so yeah, take a look inside Ryan's mind.

Z had really great thighs. Soft and creamy pale, perfect for kissing and touching. She was beautiful, of course, but her thighs were my favorite part of her. 

Keltie’s legs were a sight to behold as well. Strong and muscular, tan dancer’s legs always captivated me. She was a gorgeous girl, but those legs were mesmerizing.

Jac had a small waist. She was small underneath my hands; I could always faintly feel her ribs. Jac was sexy, but her waist was what always stood out firmly in my memory.

But none of these three girls, beautiful as they were, could compete with Brendon. The way his fingers moved gracefully across the piano keys, the way his muscles flexed as he bounced on his toes in anticipation, waiting to get to the stage, the way he looked right at me when he sang certain verses, knowing what I meant when I wrote them. He was perfect, perfect when he first woke up in the morning and yawned, his eyes bright and tired at the same time, perfect when he gasped as I pushed into him, choked out a soft, “Ry-Ryan,” when I made him come, perfect when he looked at me and smiled even if there was nothing to smile about, perfect when he knew exactly how to act around me when I was having a bad day. He was even perfect in his flaws. He was beautiful when we had fought so bad I made him cry, beautiful when he was frustrated with the world, his parents, me. He was beautiful when he was sick and feverish, beautiful when he sang my words, beautiful when he told me he loved me. 

He’s beautiful right now, his peaceful sleep interrupted occasionally by a quiet murmur as he curls closer to me. I pet his hair, kissing his forehead as he stirs, giving me that bright-eyed and sleepy expression I have always adored. “G’morning.”

“Good morning,” I say as he props himself up onto his elbows to kiss me. 

“I love you, you know,” he says, placing a hand on my stomach, where skin and bed sheets meet, caressing the skin just the way he knows I love it. 

“I love you too,” I reply, putting a quiet emphasis on each word as I say it. Brendon leans in for a deeper kiss, our smiles fitting together perfectly as he lets his hand travel lower, underneath the sheet, calloused fingertips gliding over my pubic hair, down to my soft cock. As soon as his fingers graze over it, however, I can feel it beginning to harden. I gasp softly against his mouth as he brings me to hardness with his fingers. Brendon breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, “Will you make love to me?”

Brendon had been fucked last night, good and hard, moaning and gasping and even screaming at one point, but now he wants me to take him slow and soft, making him come apart beneath me. “Yeah, okay, yeah.”

We adjust slowly so that he is beneath me, my fingers pressing against his entrance. He is still wet and stretched from last night, but I was going to prep him, work him open so that he feels no pain upon being entered. Brendon’s hardening quickly as I finger him, letting out small sounds of encouragement every so often, his moans turning me on even more. Once I feel he’s stretched enough, bearing down on my fingers, I reach across the bed for a condom. Brendon’s hand on mine stops me. “I trust you, Ryan.”

Brendon and I have been together off and on for about 5 years, and we have never had unprotected sex. He knew I was unprotected with other partners, but he never was. We both got tested 8 months ago, 100% negative, but decided to keep using condoms just in case. Brendon offering to let me come inside him means more to me than almost anything, knowing how big of a deal it is to him.

I push into Brendon, reveling in his moan. Later when I come inside him, and Brendon is still shaking from his own orgasm, I’ll think that Brendon is multidimensional.

When I think of my past partners, I see them in two dimensions. I try to add the number of dimensions in which I view Brendon, only to keep coming up with infinity.


End file.
